


Do I Look Fat?

by getsomefic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, One Shot, Pouting, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Touching, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getsomefic/pseuds/getsomefic
Summary: Arthur asks merlin if he looks fat. Merlin's answer annoys him to a great extent and he definitely doesn't like Merlin teasing him later.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Do I Look Fat?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the show itself (The episode where Merlin calls Arthur fat, a number of times and Arthur gets so mad about it). Of course I added my own creativity to it.  
> I also took one particular line from the show (changing it a little bit) because it fit perfectly here.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

“Do I look fat?” Arthur asked looking at himself. Merlin had just helped him get dressed and was busy picking up his other clothes which needed washing.

Merlin looked at him squinting a little, carefully studying his physique. Arthur looked up within a second, frowning at the lack of reply. When he caught Merlin looking at him as if considering what to say he got a little furious.

“Merlin!”

“Nooo!”

“You think I’m fat, don’t you?” Arthur gasped.

“I just said no.” Merlin raised his eyebrows.

“Merlin?” His voice had dropped a few octaves, he sounded authoritative.

Merlin had put down his laundry basket at the bottom of the bed, picking up the socks that lay there. He stood up and gave a sheepish grin. “You should probably lay-off sweets and meat for a while.”

Before Merlin knew, Arthur jumped at him, both of them falling on the bed and Merlin was pinned below Arthur.

“Whoa! I was just being honest, sire.”

“I’m not fat!”

“The truth may be bitter, but it is the truth.”

“Oh you like the truth so much? I will give you some truth.”

With that Arthur pressed his lips against his, claiming his mouth. He pushed Merlin’s hands above his head and pinned them down with his own, as he kissed him hungrily, tongues licking and sucking against each other. He nipped at his bottom lip, swallowing the little moan that escaped Merlin’s mouth. Without stopping the kiss, he moved one of his hands down, the other keeping Merlin’s hands in place, and pushed it under Merlin’s shirt slowly, fingers grazing against soft skin. Soon his fingers were circling one of the nipples and he gave it a soft pinch. Merlin moaned into his mouth, which made him deepen the devouring kiss.

He pulled away after a few seconds breathless. Merlin was breathing hard too, but his face quickly broke into a grin.

“I do appreciate your honesty.” Merlin said with his cocky grin.

“You would have appreciated a lot more, if you hadn’t called me fat!” Arthur got off Merlin and the bed, standing up straightening his clothes.

Merlin was quick to get up too, the grin still on his face.

“I think what I would really appreciate is if you lost a few pounds. You almost crushed my bones there.” He said lightly massaging his shoulder.

Arthur glared at him and was about to pounce on him again, when Merlin ran away and out of the room.  
_

They were on the training grounds with the knights. Their training session was over for the day and they were having a friendly conversation before they left for their duties. Merlin had joined them too, as he always did.

“Hey Merlin! Your bottom lip looks a little red and swollen.” Leon pointed out. Soon everyone noticed and looked at him questioningly. Everyone except Arthur, who seemed to have some new found interest in his helmet. Merlin glanced at him once before answering.

“Oh it is the doing of a big fat bug.”

Arthur’s eyes shot up at him, glaring again.

“Well, it could have been poisonous or something. You should probably get it checked by Gaius.” Lancelot suggested.

“Lancelot is right. Looking at the swelling and redness, it’s best to consult Gaius.” Leon said nodding his head.

“Oh no! Don’t worry about it. It has bitten me before.” Merlin waved his hand.

The knights looked confused and uncertain. 

“You should get your room fumigated then.” Leon said.

“That’s the problem. It goes everywhere except my room.” He said animatedly.

The knights looked at each other with even more confusion, not knowing what to say next.

“Seems like this bug fancies you.” Gwaine said finally, raising an eyebrow grinning.

“Maybe but it’s a little cranky at times.” Merlin looked at Arthur mischievously. “Just this morning, I called it fat and it bit me.”

The other knights laughed, but Arthur did not look pleased. 

“You should kill it. It’s probably getting fat by sucking your blood.”

“I think my blood is the last thing it would want to suck.” Merlin put a little emphasis on the last word.

Before any of the knights could say anything further, he heard a very distinct voice.

“Enough with the chit-chat. We should all get to work.” Arthur ordered and turned around walking away.  
_

Merlin walked to Arthur’s room with his dinner. They hadn’t talked or even been alone together after the training session. Arthur had been in a foul mood for most part of the day and he had either glared at him or completely avoided his gaze. Merlin expected to envision his anger again, but it wasn’t anything he was afraid of, he knew how to calm him down.

Merlin opened the door and walked in to see Arthur sitting at his table, going through some papers. He looked sad, almost pouting. When he saw merlin, he frowned a little and went back to looking at the paper in his hand.

Merlin set down the dinner at the dining table. 

“I don’t want to eat.” Arthur said without looking up.

“You don’t want to eat? Since when do you not want to eat?”

Arthur didn’t say anything as he continued looking at the paper.

“What happened? You look upset.” Merlin was a little concerned now. He moved towards Arthur and set his hands on the table looking at him.

Arthur pursed his lips. “Nothing.”

Merlin peered at the paper he was looking so intently at. He sighed.

“Really? Then why are you holding that upside down?”

Arthur’s eyes darted between him and the paper. He turned it around, clearing his throat.

“What is the matter, Arthur?” Merlin had genuine concern in his voice.

“What’s the matter? You called me fat!” Arthur pouted.

Merlin narrowed his eyebrows and then let out a laugh. “That’s why you are so upset?”

Arthur put the paper down and crossed his arms across his chest, still pouting. “It’s not funny.”

“Oh dear Lord!” Merlin got around the table and leaned against the it standing right next to him. “I was just joking.” He took one of his arm and held his hand rubbing his thumb against the back of his fingers. “Look at yourself, your arms, your legs, your back, your chest, you are all muscle.”

“So, you don’t think I’m fat?” Arthur asked eyes darting up to meet his.

“No, my lord.”

Arthur frowned at him. Merlin realized his mistake quickly. He brought Arthur’s hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the knuckles, before correcting himself.

“No, my love.”

Arthur smiled and got up, moving closer to him till their bodies were aligned against each other. This time Merlin placed his lips on his, arms snaking around his neck, pulling his face closer. Arthur wrapped his arms around his waist, melting into the kiss. What started as a tender loving kiss, soon turned into a more passionate, desperate one. Clothes were being pushed up, hands meeting skin, fingers tracing muscles, soft moans escaping both their mouths. Arthur’s fingers slipped inside Merlin’s trousers and Merlin pulled back.

“What about dinner?” He asked gasping for breath.

Arthur smiled mischievously and whispered. “I will have you for dinner.”


End file.
